The present invention relates generally to the creation of editors and translators that are executed on a first computer platform but are arranged to edit or transfer data from an application program that is executed on a second computer platform that is potentially incompatible with the first computer platform. In one aspect, an editor/translator development tool structure and method is provided to assist application program developers in the creation of editors for editing data from an application program designed to run on the second computer platform and translators for importing and/or exporting data for their application programs, wherein the editors and translators are arranged to run on the first computer platform.
In recent years there has been a great deal of interest in small (often handheld) pen-based computer systems that offer the convenience of ready portability yet the power of a sophisticated computer system. Examples of such systems are the personal digital assistants (PDA's) such as the Apple Newton PDA's that are currently available on the market. In pen-based systems, the primary input mechanism is typically a stylus which can be used for "writing" directly on a position sensitive screen. Although this is an very handy input mechanism for many needs, in some cases it would desirable to provide a mechanism for permitting application data to be entered and/or edited using a more conventional keyboard based desktop computer or the like. One reason for this is that in some situations, inputs and edits can be made more quickly on a keyboard based system. It would also be desirable to provide a translating mechanism that facilitates the importation of large blocks of records (such as records in an address list) from a given personal computer application program into a corresponding or complementary application program on the pen based computer system. Accordingly, the availability of development tools that facilitate the creation of editors, importers, and exporters that are executed on a first computer platform (such as a desktop type computer system) in order to manipulate data intended for use in a second, potentially incompatible computer second (such as a pen-based computer system) is highly desirable. Accordingly, the present invention is directed at development tools and methods that can be provided for and used by translator developers to make their development more efficient.